nightmares!
by Green-Elphaba-Thropp
Summary: Just like the title says Elphaba has anightmare about somehting that happened to her as a kid! probibly the longest chapi've ever written in my life. one shot! sorry for the bad spelling and Grammer. first Wicked story so please benice and review!


"Oh come on Greenie! It won't hurt much! Not for long any way!" The man on top of Elphaba said starring down on her with a sickening slime with some very white teeth. She had woken up with a hand on her chest, which had regrettably been more advanced than most of the other girls her age. The hand she had felt was connected to the man who was now on top of her. He had tied her to the bed and gagged her so she couldn't scream. She had tried to resist but being quite a bit lighter than him, she found she could nothing. She endured this torture! "I'll bet you'll like it greenie! It actually feels pretty good!" She had only been awake for 5 minutes but she could tell this was gonna take along time and she had already seen more of a man then she ever wanted to see in her entire life.

He had now moved from undressing himself to undressing her. She had thought the things he had been doing earlier bad she had no clue. He started at her ankle, which he had tied to the bed. He slowly moved his hand up moving her floor length nightgown with it. He had soon reached her upper most thigh, he paused there for a moment then he continued on his journey up her body. After he had removed all articles of clothing he lied on her. "Here it comes!" he said excitedly. But just as he was about to do what ha had waited to do all night, she woke up in a clod sweat. She looked over and saw Fiyero, the man she loved laying beside her. She sighed in relief and annoyance. She knew she would be getting no more sleep that night.

I had happened when she was only sixteen! That night she had been raped. She almost constantly carried the memory with her. Sometimes she would forget but only in times of great and as of late the man from that night had been terrorizing her dreams. She wondered why he would always consume her dreams few times she was happy. Her entire life she had never told anyone, she knew she should but she just couldn't. _Who would care anyway? So a some poor green girl had gotten raped! It was a long time ago! _ She remembered waking up that morning and fearing the worst! She immediately had taken a shower and she had almost had told her father but she doubted he would have care. But now she knew who would care… who did care, but she didn't want to burden with her memories.

Fiyero woke up in the middle of the night. He had been cold, he instinctively reached over to where Elphaba slept and tired to pull her to him but she was nowhere to be found. His eyes shot open, worriedly he ran from his bed looking all over only to find her in the kitchen sitting at the table. She had pulled out some milk he bought a the market a few days ago. He slowly walked over to her not knowing she was thinking so intensely and wrapped he arms around her shoulders. She sharply drew a breath from being shocked. She did nothing else though which was a bad sign to begin with. Usually when she snuck up on him she would lightly slap him or chastise him, which was exactly why he did it, but this time she only tensed in his arms. He took the seat beside her and looked worriedly at her. "Are you ok?" he asked gently and lovingly.

"Yes just had a bad dream." She stated, "I'm ok!" she repeated.

"Elphaba, I know you better than that!" he said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes with his deep blue ones.

"It could take a while to explain." She said sighing.

"I've got all the time in the world for you." He said grinning reassuringly at her.

"Ok..." she said as she took a deep breath. He would be the first person she had ever told about her encounter with the man so many years ago. "Remember when I said no one had ever wanted me before…" she paused and saw him nod. "Well I'm not sure that's quite true." She said looking him deep in the eyes. Her listened attentively to every word that came out of her mouth as she described her whole ordeal that had happened to her so many years ago.

When she was done he just stared her. "Sweet Oz! Elphaba who did that to you!"

"I don't know! I didn't see his face just his smile. He was probably in his late twenties though!" she basically thought allowed remembering the incident. She shuddered of the memories that she had closed up in the back of her head and heart for so long.

He looked at her with sadness for all that she had gone through. He knew this was a very occurrence because she was showing so much emotion. He knew her well enough to know that she was strong and would usually never show any emotion if it was possible. He got up from his seat and went behind her. Her kneeled turned her seat around, and looked her in the eyes. "Nothing like that should ever happen to anyone, especially some one superior!" He said trying to lighten the mood. He finally got the reaction he was looking for as she lightly slapped him halfheartedly. "He's just a creep who belongs in the deepest depths of the Emerald City dungeons! " This time she did cackle a little. Every one knew no matter how nice the city it's self looked the prisons and dungeons where the worst in the world.

She was very close to tears! She could feel them trying to creep over the edge of her eyes. She looked at him and slid off her chair and into his awaiting arms for comfort! "You're the first person I've ever told. And all I can say is thank you." She felt a tear drip down her check.

"For what?" he asked confused at what he had done for her.

"For listening and making it obvious that you would care." She said as she absorbed the warmth and comfort that his close proximity brought her. She buried her head in his shoulder and took a beep breath smelling his sent at the same time.

"Come on! Its cold out here!" he said reaching beneath her knees and picking her up bridal style. She halfheartedly protested. She figured she'd give this for his attention and not making her feel weak for her pain. And as she lay in bed that night, warm in her lover's arms, she finally felt safe from her terrorizing dreams and the man in them.


End file.
